


Wait for Me

by Clockwork_Lumina



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwork_Lumina/pseuds/Clockwork_Lumina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the Fourth of July. His birthday. So Arthur goes and pays a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait for Me

Arthur was picking out a large and rather gaudy bouquet, a not so pleased expression on his face. In fact, he rather looked like the entire thing was almost offensive. Red white and blue, with happy ribbons and extravagant bows wrapped around it proclaiming the fourth of July. It was all so gaudy, and the young man at the front of the store was looking rather oddly at the fact that someone with such a particularly unpleasant expression went around the store to find the biggest, gaudiest bouquet of them all. 

"Was that everything you needed today?" He asked anyway, a pleasant smile on his face. 

Arthur nodded, setting it down with care and digging through his wallet, "Yes... No, I would also like that." He asked, pointing to a Hershey's chocolate bar behind the counter. 

The young man turned and placed it next to the bouquet, "Going to see someone special?" he asked as a way of small talk and curiosity.

Arthur picked up the items and simply nodded, "Yes, I am." Before getting his change and leaving the store. 

Walking down the sidewalk with his bundle, he stepped out of the way of a small child on a bike . Everyday, home by four. The same routine. 

The day was rather grey, dull and threatening to drizzle at any moment. A terrible day for the fourth, though the night was supposed to clear up. The breeze giving anyone outside a nice cooling down from the muggy weather and Arthur had even made a concession to that, wearing a short sleeve shirt that was too large on him and a pair of better fitting jeans. 

The flowers were beginning to wilt by the time he had turned the corner, so he quickened his pace. Down the sidewalk, watching the blocks open up to a medical compound. 

The buildings were just as grey as the sky, though far from lifeless. People milled around, some with purpose as they walked between the buildings. Others, like him, simply taking their time and getting there sat their own pace. 

He opened the door to the one building on the far side, walking in and nodding to the Nurse at the front station. 

She gave him a sympathetic smile and held out the clip board for him to sign in, "Those are very pretty today, Arthur." She tried, taking the board back when he was finished, "I think he'll love them."

His expression softened a little and he tried back, "I think so too, despite them being bright enough to wake the dead."

She smiled a little wider and pressed the button, letting him into the ward. 

It smelled like the antiseptic that usually came in such an environment, but this one was almost eerily quiet. Arthur took the steps without looking at the numbers. One... two... three... four... five... six. He looked inside, gazing through the little window in the door a moment before opening it. The view never changed, and it never failed to give him a twinge in his chest. 

"Hello, Alfred." He said quietly, coming in and setting the chocolate down on the bedside table, along with the other seven. The old flowers were tossed in the can and replaced with the new ones, "Happy Birthday, love." He sat down in the chair, reaching out and holding onto the hand. Adjusting a wire or two before twining their hands together. "I know flowers aren't something you usually appreciate as a gift, no doubt you would rather have a new video game or the like. But I knew, as soon as I saw this, that you might forgive me for it. They were the gaudiest thing in the flower shop and I knew you would love them." His voice was quiet, speaking only to Alfred.

The thumb began to rub up and down the back of his hand as Arthur continued, "No doubt at the very least you would like them better then the sky is at the moment. Completely clouded over, terrible for fireworks or sparklers." 

His voice grew a little thick towards the end there, a small smile as he could almost imagine the sort of whining his lover would have been treating everyone within earshot to. "There is a new McDonald's opening up only a few streets down from our flat. It's just begun building now. Promises to be a rather large one at that." 

He paused, rubbing over the thumb and looking up towards Alfred's face. No bruises, those had long since healed, but the memory of them remained. The hair mussed up, like it had been that day. Rain poured down in sheets as they walked. Golden smile like the sun cutting through the storm under their umbrella. The air was cold but Arthur wasn't. Beautiful. Then car horns were suddenly honking, a disjointed, jarring noise that didn't belong. The sound of tires screeching across planes of water and asphalt, lights coming towards them. Fast. Too fast. Too close. The large metal shadow rushing towards him before a sharp pain as he was propelled several feet away by two strong hands. Then a sickening thump and metal screaming from the strain as it hit. Shattered glass tinkling as it hit the pavement. He looked for his sun and found it further away then he should be. And still. Far too still on the wet ground. Alfred was never so still. Reaching out for the golden hair becoming stained with red. Everything in his sight getting blurry as he called out. Why wasn't he answering him? Why was everything suddenly so cold? 

Arthur shook himself out of the memory, still haunting him after two years. His face itched and when he brought his fingers up, he touched the wetness. There was a fresh box of tissues next to the bed, refilled after last time, and he took a few to wipe his eyes. "I miss you, Love." He whispered, squeezing the hand. "Please come back to me." 

When there was no response though, Arthur tossed the tissues away and reached out to stroke the cheek. His eyes watery and red now, "I'll try to find a way to come earlier tomorrow. Perhaps I can even bring you a movie to watch." His hands came up and wiped his eyes as he stood up. Knowing the ladies were going to be by soon since visiting hours were lessened for the holiday. 

He leaned in, placing a gentle kiss to his forehead like he did after every visit. Lingering in that one touch, lips warm and tingly, before pulling back, "I love y-" 

He stopped, watching. Something had moved, when he had pressed against that warm forehead. Abnormally warmer. Feeling so much more like his Alfred. Pressing his lips to the forehead again, Arthur felt the movement again. A face that was furrowing and shifting, like someone waking from a nap. Pulling back, Arthur was gazing right at him. "Alfred?"

A little finger twitched in his hand and Arthur was suddenly no longer staring into closed eyes and too still. The touch beneath his hand was warm, fingers curling in on themselves to hold into Arthur's. Eyelids parted, revealing the beautiful skies he had been missing for so long, chasing away the cold that had settled in his chest since that day. Arthur felt his own eyes begin to slip tears down his cheeks as the American gazed over his own face. Studying it for a moment before pink lips finally parted and asking in a croaking voice.

"Arthur?"

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a short little work that was bugging me for a while, so I wrote it down, edited it up to look better and decided to post it here. It's been a while since I posted anything to a site, but feedback is appreciated!


End file.
